It Begins
by KuriCurry
Summary: When the one you love stabs you, the only thing you could do is cry. When your searching for your brother, all you could do is hope...Destiny is with these characters...And I hope that you join me...My First time writing a LONG fic...Kampai-ne! (cheers)
1. Default Chapter

I was just scribbling, when thoughts sipped into my tiny head... and I got _this idea_ and well... I couldn't take it out since then...so here....(sigh) umm and yeah ! it's my first time to ever write one with continuations...hope it goes alright...or at least half as decent...

* * *

Julianne? _…No…_

It was in utter sorrow and dismay that the huntress whispered the name of the one she loved…they were supposed to meet at the pub in Prontera to celebrate their 7th anniversary… it's not that they already married each other, but to Aseline… it had been her one joy to be with this guy… her chest throbbed in anguish and her face was wet now… as she left his former cherished one with an absolutely beautiful assassin…

" I have to go my queen, I have something to tend to."

" Come back for me, my sweet prince…!"

" It'd just be quick…it's almost absolutely unnecessary…."

"Just at the bridge, I'll see you …ok?"

Her heart broke once more, the two that was already made was fragile enough…and then yet it tore to even smaller pieces… she sobbed once more…hiding it and going to the pub. Not really knowing what she'll do…

" Hey there Aseline…!"

No response, she sat there with her back to the guy. Her beautiful lustrous crimson hair flowing freely, to say the least, Aseline Gestalt was absolutely breathtaking… with curly long lashes and a doll like pair of rosy cheeks. A pale complexion that glowed especially in the evening....

" I know about it…"

She said stronger than one might have though possible for one in her condition

" You know about what…?"

Julianne, also a hunter, tensely asked and sat down…his silver hair a bit messy and then she stared at him with the saddest amethyst colored eyes…

" Don't hide it Julianne…"

"…You know about that…."

He came forward now and extended his arms to enclose her into a hug, but she roughly shoved it off and stood at one exquisite movement…

" I will not be a notch in your DAMNED BED!! I WILL NOT BE ONE OF YOUR AWARDS YOU DAMNED SAVAGE!! I…I GAVE MY EVERYTHING TO YOU!!!…I ….I gave _everything_…"

She stood there sobbing endlessly and angered at the hunter in front of her… angered at the world of men… how they were… she ran off with her bow and falcon…her glistening white suit flashed… she stormed off…no one knew where… whispers came from the crowd as the guy was left there humiliated and at the same time confused….

"Why don't you even run after her?"

A cold voice said from one of the tables

" **YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING HOW DARE YOU EVEN INTERFERE!!**"

" I think I know more than you do! I at least have RESPECT for others and MYSELF"

It was an assassin that stood there, tall and with his eyes blindfolded… it was Xaph, a well-known assassin of such rank in the whole of Midgard…and respected by the king himself.

"SO ASSASSINS _can speak,_ I thought they just get a scent and kill…"

"Pity you, you don't even know how to insult someone!"

Xaphleft with that and ran off to the snow…quickly fading away as the hunter brush his coat trying to maintain some dignity. And finally he went out of the pub and went to Aseline's sister ...forgetting about his own rendezvous...

* * *

I don't even have a title...hmm...doesn't matter right now....does it? hmm and umm...expect a sadistic schizophrenic priest in the next chapter!Bwahaha ! I'll go play Ragna now...Weeeeee !! :p 


	2. Complexities Come

"…He was just so! Was he faking it all the time? Lucky assassin…"

The huntress now argued with herself, walking at a pace that would easily tell you she detests someone. She did not even know where she was heading off. She wanted to dispose of all these feelings…these vague emotions…

* * *

"Where do you think she's going??" 

"You've been with her all this time, and you don't have any idea?"

It was Aseline's older and only sister, a beautiful dancer. Although her sibling was yards away from her beauty, Aseline was beyond her sister… her beauty wasn't dark like her sister Saline's was…

"I should have never supported you"

"You're telling me this, why??"

"Cause you keep on hurting my baby sister…"

* * *

" Come on Master Xaph, You have better things to do than become cupid all of a sudden" 

"Funny, I'd let you starve for that crack…"

"Master, Come on!! I was just kidding!"

The Baphomet jr. almost cried begging at the feet of the red-haired 'sin. Suddenly he scooped up the pet and smiled at it.

" I can never do that, not to anyone, not to anything…"

"Thank you so much master Xaph…"

The assassin carried his pet now, knowing how hard it was for such a little thing to move in the snow.

" Master?"

"Yes?"

" What're we supposed to do when we see the huntress?"

"Nothing…just…I'll tell you when we see her."

* * *

"Stupid…STUPID…STUPID! I was just SO STUPID!!" 

She walked, her feet leading her nowhere… it was getting really dark now. And the snow started to pour on. The wind now became strong and almost made a sound.

"Look what we have here…?"

She was not in her right mind that time, she was reminiscing about old time… the warmth of his embrace. When her life wasn't a total mess like now. She wasn't aware of the newcomers. They were nothing but dirt to look at. They approached the beautiful huntress all adoring her. Staring simply from top to bottom. Liking what they see… One of the fiends grabbed her arms now…

In her mind… it was Julianne, smiling at her… caressing her face…now leading her into a bed of petals, wonderful red petals…

They were checking for things to rob of her… and they noticed the emblem on her shirt that it was made of gold so they hurriedly stripped it of her…

She stared in disbelief, in her mind actually 'things' we're being done to her… but really, the drunkards were just stealing from her…

"LET GO OF HER, DAMN YOU…BY THE NAME OF FREYA!"

The huntress lying there as the men suddenly stopped…

"We were just …hmm? Are you just a Priest? What Power do you have to even scare us…"?

They snickered at the priest before them, mocking his position, spitting at the ground before him. They all laughed, making jokes, forgetting about the girl.

"By the God's, Forgive me for what I'll do"

The Priest held now a mace before him, the men surprised…he swung it forward and with good aim striking the skull of the biggest man of the four, his eyes going out of their sockets… veins simply cling to the eyes, horrific as it was… he was still breathing…the priest readied casting upon himself the priest charged once more, blood was all over him now…as he smiled…sadistically grinning at the dead before him, it was an ugly sight indeed…. as the clergy suddenly dropped the mace and smiled gently… at the huntress…

"She's ok now…"

_Do you really think she can recover from that?_

"Maybe…"

_We really do make a great team…_

"I shall leave you now…I can't wait for you to take on awareness…"

_Hands up, someone's coming…_

"A Priest?? HEY YOU! CEASE AT ONCE!!"

The priest just smiled at him as he disappeared…

"How can such of high power do that…?"

He thought aloud fixing a makeshift camp for the night. The little pet of his helped with the fire. Even though he looked really strange…you could say 'it' was cute carrying all that wood. The killer laughed at the sight of it tumbling…and in doing so, he woke up the bedridden huntress…

"Where…?"

Her vision blurry, and she was a bit tired. He stared at her know, as he smiled…

"If my little brother was here…he could've fixed all that wound at once…"

She stared in horror at the assassin, and frantically screamed…the lil Baphomet ran to his master's side and shook as the huntress still screamed and yelled…. While the tall figure just stood.

"You done screaming?"

He suddenly asked, when a moment's silence was obtained.

"Did…where you the one who…I…. where?"

"I did save you, where in Sograt, and yes…your clothes are right there on your left…"

She just stared, almost amazed. She felt a bit groggy though…and wondered if he did that on purpose… and what would happen to her now…or what had happened to her…or…well who she was…

"You might be wondering about trivial matters, like your name…a past… they'll come back… it's just that drug I gave you…It's supposed to help heal a little faster…"

"What do you mean by _supposed_, Aren't you sure?"

He smiled at her knowingly, he had watched the whole scene in the pub, and he was actually waiting for someone, too…. PecoPeco feet came now distinct…. and it came closer, and so did a couple of shouts…

"Aseline?? Where are you??"

"ASELINE! I'm SORRY…."

She then frowned and suddenly walked over to the 'sin. He was smiling quite actually fascinated at what the girl was doing. She came near to him now…and whispered…

"Please, don't let me be found…"

This confused him, and yet he knew it was not a jest.

He suddenly mumbled a few words…and was assumed spells by the huntress… and in a couple of seconds…they were nowhere to be found…

"Nice…."

"None of that…we can still be heard…" he whispered nearly impossible to hear

The camp was seen, and classified by the knights as another one of those which was owned by noobs…

Her sister though, saw the falcon… circling the very area… and she looked around now…it was both to their luck that no one there could break his spell so easily…

They searched the place… inch by inch. No blade of grass was left unturned…and to make matters worse…they planned to camp there…

The assassin almost cried when he heard about that plan of theirs…he was almost draining…and he couldn't keep this up much longer…they needed to get out of there…

The huntress blushed now; it was an obscure position that they were in. The assassin's chest was near hers… and his breathing was felt on her cheek…she now stared at him…as his hands still held on to her waist. He felt her breathing now on his face, and he blushed and thanked the blindfold he wore…he gasped for breath now…he was really weakening, this spell was not for this kind of use…they'd been hiding for hours…

"Maybe…I should just…. go to them"

"…Do you want to?"

"No…"

He smiled gingerly at her…as his heart raised…he knew…this spell was going to break…why didn't he even used the cloaking spell…instead of this…he sighed deeply…

"With all my years of training…you'd think I got this figured out…"

He thought aloud…as he grinned seeing a blue potion near then…

"Hey? Aseline?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get your falcon to get that potion…?"

She whistled now…and her heart pounded…. she really did not want to be seen…

"Aseline…?"

The falcon closed in…and came to them now…

"What the?" The awoken dancer surprised,

She saw the two…as the assassin grabbed the vial… and drunk, to his heart's content…Saline stood there…mid-dazed…

"Phew! Well now that we got out of that…"

He smiled happily and fed his pet and led it off to sleep. He stopped and looked at the huntress…

"Hey…? Are you ok?"

"No, no I'm not"

She replied coldly and still stared at a portrait in her ring…it was Julianne…Tears fell now…and yet he heard a slight sighing in the bushes…he went there now, as Aseline now followed him with a glance…A knight might've followed them…

"WAAAAaaaHhh &&#$$$#$#$#$##!!"

The dancer screamed...shrieked was more like it...the assassin just stood there...

Xaph stared blatantly…

_Great…I help one of them and now! They ALL want help…_

He thought now how this was turning into a group…

"Great… now all's that missing is a name for this group"

He mused sarcastically, the dancer sat there…looking at Aseline then to the assassin...

"Let's just sleep for the night...I'm a bit tired myself...and I have to drop _both of you_ off"

Aseline got out of her thoughts and looked at the assassin...and he returned the gaze with a questioning glance...

" Don't leave me..Please..."

* * *

That's how far I got in writing the story, may partymate in Ragnarok was online after this...so I played...wahahah !! Played to My childish heart's content !!

hmm go read someone else's fic...something that's better than my ...crap...waheheh

how about Tom Valor's fics? or Jays Arravan...oR ! RedKinoko?? ...they all ROCK !

take care til then !


	3. Continuity of Confusion

_Author's Notes:_

I don't really know where this is going... But I wanted to end it in a **REAL SAD** way...(evil laugh) But... If you can Guest the two twists...Bravo for you... cause I had trouble in making it myself....

_

* * *

_

**Chapter III**

_Hey_

What?

_Well, why'd you have to leave so soon?_

Huh?

_You know? The huntress…? You could've healed her in the least…_

I could've … but the assassin …

_But the assassin what?_

Let me be…

_Fine…_

* * *

Silence ensued in the camp… The assassin stared at the huntress as if she just stabbed him… His eyes were on the verge of either shock or was it more terror? 

"Don't what you…?"

The huntress was confused… didn't the assassin at the least cared for her…

"I just don't want to be alone…"

" I see. But you aren't alone…"

"Hey…Aseline… why'd you run away…?"

No response… the dancer a bit irritated, she was _being ignored…_ strange really… she could attract a thousand audiences and bedazzle them under her control…yet…her sister…her silly little naïve sister…

"**OI! Aseline…"**

She moved now, towards the huntress… and held her chin…while Aseline stared somewhat angrily…and roughly moved away and stood up…

The assassin sighed…

"You two… **sleep…"**

A command that only the huntress followed, as the dancer stared at him…. And smiled slyly… as she gracefully and seductively walked over to him…a forefinger touching the chest of the all too indifferent Xaph…moving it slowly up…and down…up…and down….and then twirling the loose ends of his lovely hair…

"I'm Saline...Dancer of the Pearls of Comodo…"

"I'm an Assassin of the Great Castle under the King Tristan…"

The killer stopped and held her hand and stopped the movement…

* * *

Thankies... I guess I'd sleep again... Oh... Another character is coming... Head's Up !!

grins Nyahahah..... I know !! I suck !! Nyahaha... ei ! thx for readin' though...and Reviews....They're what keeps me writing....TRULY....Thanks....


	4. New Entities to Old ones

**Author's Notes:**

This story is visibly a chaotic, imperfect and has a bit of angst…

The beauty of it… is somehow…someway… ALL of the characters who played a part with Aseline and Xaph is connected…

**(nyahahaha !!)**

* * *

"Where do you think lady Saline and lady Aseline is now?"A knightmused loudly... 

"You people were supposed to keep an eye on her…" The hunter blamingly stared at the knight...as a sudden mirth and whispers came from a crowd from behind....

Laughter immersed from the camp of knights and hunters…

"You can't even keep an eye on your own girl!" Shouted one from the northern part...

"Dare you criticize our ways and us!" The knight that he was talking to said while he laughed...

"Darn you people…!" He whispered cursing to himself

The hunter shied away now and returned to his own camp…

* * *

It was silence that instilled in this other camp. As the huntress watched the whole scene between her sister and her savior 

"You should _rest_ yourself…" The dancer now went up close sliding closely to the assassin's chest… As he on the other hand started to stand,

"You may have drunk a little too much alcohol my lady…" He said curtly shoving the dancer away… he was blushing quite actually… while his little pet just watched his master mockingly…

* * *

" Do you feel that Kimiko?" 

The Munak nodded in turn, still jumping continuously while her master scanned the area... She wore cloaks of beautiful golden yellow. A jewel plated circlet on her pinkish hair... to make a guess, she was abuot 20 years of age. And yet wisdom was in her eyes...

"Master Sei, He _IS_ here"

"Then let us close on in...."

they crept on silently hearing voices and a light was visible to the sage now... As a grin now crossed her face....

"This time...You won't escape me..."

* * *

Foot steps came near, as an elegant looking figure slowly made way into the camp...

The eyes were beautiful and a bit dazed by it's look...

and it stopped and stood...and spoke now in the most regal voice you could fathom...

"Hey...there...you need help with this?"

"Who??"

The other just sat there confused as his companions just stared at the newcomer...the beautiful newcomer...

* * *

Now....what happened to the Priest? the assassin in the first chapter?? How about the thrio?? ( Sounds Please !) _dumdum dom!!_ (thanks)

Find out ! In the next chapter of !! (put title here)

thx for reading...and of course! Reviews would be lovely !! : )


End file.
